


test drive

by Jien_o



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Bottom!Luffy, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Flirting, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, Kissing, Law can't tell if Luffy's flirting or not, Law is completely smitten, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Sabo: the extremely overprotective brother, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top!Law, experiencing, law's pov, this is going to be so dirty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jien_o/pseuds/Jien_o
Summary: Luffy should be absolutely off-limits. Law shouldn’t even be thinking about it.





	1. Chapter 1

„Your brother is sick and you’re calling _me_ to take care of him?“ Law doesn’t mean to sound as annoyed as he does, but _c’ mon_. „Take care of him your damn self, he’s _your_ brother. He doesn’t even know me, the last time he saw me he was a child!“

„He does know you, I complain about you all the time,“ on the other end of the line Sabo lets out a suffering sigh, „I would look after him, but I’m in Dallas right now and he sounded _miserable_ and he might be _dying_ , I’m just _worried_ -„

„Dallas?“ Law asks.

„That’s Texas.“ Sabo explains.

„Duh. I’m not stupid, you’re not the only one who went to Harvard.“ Law rolls his eyes, „It’s the most Texas place in Texas. What the hell are you doing there?“

„Pretty sure Bandera is the most Texas place in Texas, but okay,“ Sabo just says, „Look, about Luffy-„

„Texas is really bad at Italian food, did you know?“ Law asks, „Stick to the BBQ.“

„You’ve never even been to Texas, why are you giving me advice?“

Law shrugs, „Just helping out a friend.“

„You would help a friend out if you just swing by my apartment after work and check on my baby brother real quick.“

Law makes a considering noise in the back of his throat, before he says, „Sorry, but I’m _super_ busy, actually. You know how it is.“

„Right,“ Sabo scoffs, „I’m betting one of your many billion dollars that you’re sitting in your big boss office chair, spinning around and enjoying the sunset while your company runs by itself.“

„Rude.“ Law stops his chair mid-spin. „I’m not some kind of babysitter, I’m-„

„ _A doctor_ and my brother needs a doctor. Just check on him, please? And bring him some of your best medicine while you’re at it, he might need the good stuff. You know we can’t afford that shit.“

„Should I make some soup while I’m at it? Brush his hair and tuck him in? I will let you know that I’m a busy man. I run a-„

„You run a pharmaceutical company, not a charity, I know, I know. But we’re friends, right? You’ve just said so yourself.“

Ugh. He did say that. That was fucking stupid of him. Harvard obviously wasn’t worth a single penny.

He tries one more time, „I’m taking someone out on a date tonight, I really can’t-“

„Oh, c’mon,“ Sabo asks, „Why haven’t I ever heard of her? Just last week you complained about your lack of action.“

„Alright, okay, fine. _Fine_.“ Law lets out a defeated sigh. „I will check up on him, but tell him I’m coming at least. I don’t want him thinking I’m some creepy friend of yours who randomly decides to look after him. What if he doesn’t even open the door?“

„Luffy’s overly trusting by nature,“ Sabo chirps, like that helps in any way, „But sure, I’m telling him my rich friend is coming to check him out and take good care of him.“

Law huffs out a breath, „That sounds— Sabo, you do realize how that sounds, right? Are you pimping him out to me or -“

Sabo, the fucker, just laughs, but it’s not friendly at all, „Hands off, Trafalgar,“ he warns, and it’s clearly a threat, „I mean it.“

Right.

Like Law is stupid enough to mess with any of that. 

—

The boy is sick, but he’s not _dying_.

Sabo had made it sound like Luffy’s on the brink of death and just barely hanging on, but Luffy is doing just fine. Law lets out a heavy sigh. Sabo made him drive into the slums for _nothing_.

Law’s hand leaves the boy’s overly warm forehead, „You clearly have a fever,“ he mumbles, he puts his thump on Luffy’s wrist, checking his pulse. „Not a high one, though.“

Luffy’s glassy eyes blink up at him, „Who are you again?“

Law blinks back.

„Trafalgar Law?“ He asks, „Are you kidding me, Sabo said he will tell you I’m coming to check-“

„No - I mean…“ Luffy looks confused, before realization seems to dawn on him, „Oh! You’re Torao! the rich, asshole friend. We met once or twice before but it’s been years, right? I can’t really remember. But Sabo told me about you.“

„And he told me you’re dying.“ Law says, deciding to ignore the utter misuse of his last name and the insult, „And you’re not even close to dying.“

Even to his own ears, it sounds like an accusation. Luffy just snorts out a laugh that ends up in coughing fit. Law makes a face and scoots a bit further away. Sick people are kinda disgusting after all.

„I told Sabo, it’s just a cold,“ Luffy shrugs. He takes one of the many tissues lying around and blows his nose. „He’s always way too overprotective.“

„No shit,“ Law mutters. „You’re gonna sweat that one out just fine. But I brought some medication if you want to-„

„ _Yes_.“ Luffy immediately says, „Something against headaches? My head is about to explode.“

„Sure,“ Law agrees, he goes through his bag, checking the labels to make sure he gives Luffy the right one.

„Being sick is boring,“ Luffy lets himself fall back on the couch with a huff, „At least I got company now.“

Law looks around the small apartment before he realizes Luffy’s talking about him.

„I’m leaving in a minute,“ Law states.

Luffy’s face falls, „What, why? You only just arrived.“

„Exactly. And the sooner I leave the more I decrease the possibility of my Audi being stolen.“

„Nobody is going to steal your car.“ Luffy rolls his eyes.

„How would you know?“ Law asks.

„I just know.“

„Statistically, the crimes in this neighborhood -“

„Boring,“ Luffy yawns, „I just know. Nobody wants your car.“

Law feels a little insulted and he doesn’t even know why. He’s sure Luffy only says that because he hasn’t even seen his car. It’s a very nice car.

„Get comfy, watch some Netflix with me,“ Luffy says and Law sighs.

Luffy obviously doesn’t know that he’s a busy man. He’s got people to see and he’s got a company to run and a cat to feed and-

„I will lie to Sabo that I’m all healthy again so he won’t make you come by tomorrow.“ Luffy says and-

Ah, right. Okay. That sounds fair.

His housekeeper can feed the cat, after all.

„Okay,“ he agrees, „What are we watching?“

—

„I don’t really understand what’s so good about this show,“ Law says, shoving some of the popcorn into his mouth, not giving a shit if he crumbles all over his dress-shirt.

„It’s _funny_ ,“ Luffy stresses, „You’ve seen one single episode and you’re already judging!“

„If the jokes have to be shoved down our throat like this, then the writers are just assuming we’re too dumb to understand subtle comedy,“ Law complains, „The only good thing about this show is that one woman.“

„Which one?“ Luffy asks.

„The cop.“

„They’re _all_ cops, Torao.“

„The one with the dark curly hair,“ Law explains, „She’s morbid. I like her.“

Luffy makes a noise in understanding, „You know what? I have a friend who’s like her, she always says creepy stuff as well,“ Luffy chuckles, „But she’s not as mean. You would get along great, I think.“

„You should introduce us,“ Law remarks offhandedly, „I’m not seeing anyone right now.“

Luffy shakes his head, smiling, „Robin’s already married to Franky. I don’t think you can get in-between.“

„Watch me,“ Law says but grins at Luffy to show that he’s only joking around.

He’s not a home-wrecker by any means and trying to sway a woman that is already with someone else is way too much work. He doesn’t have the time to put in the effort.

Luffy laughs good-naturally, „I’m sure you don’t have any problems with women.“

„You think?“ Law raises a curious eyebrow, „How come?“

„You’re so… not ugly,“ Luffy shrugs, looking at Law like it is obvious and Law is a big idiot for even asking.

Law snorts, „Jeez. Thanks.“

„No I mean, you’re…you know. Attractive…“ Luffy seems to struggle to find the right words, „With the tattoos and your…eyes and the… you know.“

Law tries hard not to smile. If that’s Luffy’s clumsy attempt at flirting, Law can’t deny that he’s kind of charmed by it. He’s used to smooth and confident, not stuttering and clueless and it’s a nice change, one Law can’t help but find utterly endearing.

„Thank you,“ he says, lightly touching Luffy’s hand. Luffy stares at it like he’s never seen one before, all wide eyes and surprise, „You’re also so…not ugly,“ Law continues, teasing the boy.

Luffy laughs, turning to watch the TV again, his cheeks slightly flushed. Law’s not sure if it’s caused by him or Luffy's fever. Doesn’t matter though, it only serves to make Luffy look even cuter.

Law watches him from the side and actually feels like he’s seeing him for the first time.

The boy is certainly attractive. Soft tan skin with sun-kissed freckles dancing across his nose, big brown eyes surrounded by long eyelashes, a cute nose, and dark messy hair. Luffy’s all kinds of pretty and now that Law has noticed he can barely look away.

What did Sabo say about keeping his hands off?

—

Luffy falls asleep into the seventh episode of the bad cop comedy, head falling onto Law’s shoulder. Law sighs, and doesn’t dare move, letting the boy snuggle into his arm.

It’s dark outside and the TV is just quiet background noise and Luffy is warm by his side, it’s…kind of nice, actually. He hasn’t had anyone leaning on him like this for a while, and god, how pathetic is _that_ , that he finds pleasure in his friend's little brother deciding that he makes for a good pillow?

Law realizes he really needs to get out more. It’s getting pitiful.

He decides enough is enough and that he really needs to go home so he moves his arm away, the movement is seemingly enough to wake Luffy out of his slumber.

The boy blinks his dark eyes open tiredly. „I’m so cold,“ he mumbles, and he moves closer to Law, cuddling right back into him.

„That’s just the fever,“ Law explains, trying to scoot away from Luffy, „C’mon, let’s get you to bed, okay?“

Luffy just makes a disgruntled noise and shakes his head against Law’s arm. Law decides that he doesn’t have time for these sort of antics and unceremoniously picks Luffy up in his arms, carrying him out of the room.

Luffy huffs out a small laugh and lets himself be carried without complaining, fingers clutching tightly into the expensive material of Law’s suit. He doesn’t weight all that much to Law, he’s slim and small like a gymnast and Law’s able to carry him easily.

He manages to find Luffy’s bedroom and he lets the boy drop down gently onto the mattress, watching as Luffy immediately curls into the soft sheets. Law’s not going to tuck him in, because that would just seriously take it too far, and he’s still got some dignity left, thank you very much.

He turns to leave but then Luffy mumbles, „Wait. Don’t go.“

Law scratches his head, barely making Luffy out in the darkness of his bedroom, „Look,“ he says, “I need to go home and you need to catch some sleep, so just-„

„Stay,“ Luffy says quietly, and Law sees how he scoots over to the other side of the bed, near the wall. He pats the free spot with his hand, „I’m cold. C’mere.“

Law blinks a little stupidly. Is he…seriously inviting Law to join him in his bed? Sabo really didn’t exaggerate when he said that Luffy is overly trusting.

„You’re not seriously asking me to-„

„Please,“ Luffy says, voice soft and quiet and, god, Law has never had any defenses against pretty boys pleading with him, „Just until I’m warm.“

Law sighs and it sounds defeated even to his own ears, „If you make me sick as well I’m going to murder you,“ he threatens.

Luffy only lets out an amused huff, watching with big eyes as Law loosens his tie and gets rid of his jacket, before climbing into bed with him.

It’s uncomfortable at first, he’s still wearing a dress shirt and slacks, and it’s honestly a little awkward as well. He’s not sure where to put his hands.

Clearly, he’s the only one who feels that way though because Luffy immediately shuffles closer, head dropping onto Law’s chest like they have known each other for years.

After a while, Law gets settled in and he can’t deny that it’s actually kind of nice to hold someone again. Honestly, there could be way worse ways to spend his night than with a cute boy cuddled up into his side.

Law tries not to…not to enjoy it too much. Luffy’s just sick and clearly not all there, only acting on instinct and Law’s obviously just way too lonely and really needs to go see other people again. People that are not little brothers of good friends.

Nevertheless, Luffy feels warm and soft and just right in his arms.

So much so, that Law can’t help but fall asleep as well.

—

He wakes up with Luffy winded up around him like a snake. His legs between his own, his arms around his torso, his cheek pressed against the fabric of Law’s dress-shirt.

Law blinks tiredly, brain only slowly waking up. He shifts a little and stifles a small groan when he realizes he’s kind of sporting a serious hard-on in his slacks. He’s a little horrified and blames Luffy entirely for being on top of him with his knee right where it really shouldn’t be.

Law looks to the side, at the Digital alarm clock on Luffy’s bedside table, and the red digits tell him that it’s still way too early in the morning to be awake.

Well, he still needs to go home, feed his cat, take a shower, change his clothes and then make it into the office, so maybe it’s a good thing that he’s awake so goddamn early.

He wants to get out of the bed but it’s harder than it has any right to be. It’s comfortable and warm, there’s that slight buzz of morning arousal traveling through his body, making him feel all kinds of fuzzy. And it’s just…

It just makes him want to pull Luffy closer. It’s been so long since he woke up with someone else by his side, and it’s just simply enjoyable.

Even if he’s sharing his bed with someone that is:

A. Clearly only using him as a heater.

B. Too sick to really comprehend what he’s doing 

and

C. His best friends little brother.

That last thought is enough to make a shiver run down his spine. Sabo is going to brutally murder him in his sleep, if Luffy as much as mentions that he spend the night, even if Law kept his hands to himself the entire time.

That fear alone is what kicks him into action. He quickly rolls out of bed, regardless of how warm and comfortable and just _nice_ it is. He ignores his misplaced and obviously extremely confused boner and picks up his jacket from the back of the chair, where he’s placed it last night.

He shrugs into it swiftly and when he catches sight of himself in the mirror near Luffy’s bedroom door, he fruitlessly tries brushing his hair down with his hands a few times.

„Are you leaving?“ A groggy voice asks and Law turns around to find Luffy slowly sitting up on his bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly, sheets pooling around his waist. Law tries very hard not to find it cute.

„I need to go into the office,“ Law says, feeling kind of awkward, „Well. Home first, shower, then work.“

Luffy hums in understanding, he rolls out of bed slowly, yawning while doing so. He stretches once he stands up, his shirt riding up, exposing the creamy skin of his stomach.

Law’s eyes drop down to it before he catches himself and then decidedly looks away, jaw clenched. _C’mon, Trafalgar, get a fucking grip._

„Eat breakfast with me, at least,“ Luffy smiles at him, all warm and happy and something in Law just melts at the sight. God. He wants to fucking shoot himself. This is not happening, is it?

„I really need to get home,“ Law says.

„C’mon, it’s still early,“ Luffy argues, „I can make coffee?“

Coffee…actually doesn’t sound so bad. He sighs in defeat, hates himself for being so easily swayed by the Bambi-eyes, „Yeah, okay.“

Luffy lets out a little cheer, „Awesome!“

„I see you’re already feeling better,“ he comments, following Luffy into the kitchen.

„Yeah!“ Luffy nods, starting the coffee machine. The machine is old and the coffee drips down slowly. Law guesses it will take a while. „That stuff you gave me really helped! Made me super tired though.“

Law chuckles, sitting down at the kitchen table while Luffy begins to set it, „It’s supposed to help you sleep,“ he explains.

„Oh, it did!“ Luffy grins, setting a plate in front of him, „But you were a great pillow as well.“

„Glad to be of service,“ Law just says drily, not sure if Luffy’s _flirting_ with him or just that innocent.

Luffy huffs out a laugh, getting some eggs out of the fridge. Then he seems to hesitate, glancing at the eggs, then back at Law, before looking at the stove.

After a while of Luffy only standing there and looking lost, Law asks, „What is it?“

Luffy smiles sheepishly, „I want scrambled eggs but I have no idea how to make them.“

„Are you serious?“ Law raises his eyebrows, standing up and taking the eggs out of Luffy’s hands, „Didn’t your brother teach you anything?“

„He’s very busy,“ Luffy only says, scratching the back of his head, „Are you gonna show me?“ He seems excited by the prospect.

Law huffs out a breath, „Sure.“ He says because obviously, he can’t deny the kid anything. „It’s actually really easy.“ 

Luffy claps his hands, „Great!“

He places the eggs on the counter, then shrugs out of his jacket again and rolls up his sleeves. Luffy’s good mood is kind of contagious and he can’t remember the last time he ate breakfast with someone else. He usually leaves when things are done, and doesn’t stay around for the awkward morning small-talk.

„I need a mixing bowl,“ he says, „And a whisk.“

Luffy apparently has no idea where these things are, but after a few times looking into the wrong cupboards, he finds them. Law cracks the eggs into the bowl, before pushing it into Luffy’s hands and handing him the whisk as well.

„Stir,“ he explains, when Luffy just looks up to him with big confused eyes.

That shit’s not cute at all and Law tears his eyes away from him to make his way over to the stove, setting it on medium heat and putting some butter into the pan.

He asks Luffy to put some salt and pepper into his mix and watches the boy as he does so. Then he instructs Luffy to give his mixture into the pan and stir it slowly.

He watches over Luffy’s shoulder, crowding behind the boy, letting his hands rest on the small waist.

Oh, he’s pushing it, he knows that.

He’s way closer than he should be, pressed right along his back. With the way Luffy’s breath hitches a little, the boy is aware of it too. But my god, Luffy asked him last night to _sleep in his bed, c_ learly, he doesn't seem to mind if Law invades his personal space.

„We could add onions,“ he remarks.

„Onions?“ Luffy asks, turning around a little to look up at Law.

„Well, you can eat them plain, but you can add onions, tomatoes or bacon-„

„Bacon!“ Luffy says, „I’ve got some in the fridge.“

Law steps away from Luffy, getting the bacon out of the fridge. He cuts some stripes off and puts them into the pan as well, „The trick is,“ Law explains, „You need to stir it the entire time. See? It’s already getting thicker.“

Luffy just hums, „So it’s done? Torao, I’m starving.“

„I thought you’re sick,“ Law rolls his eyes, „Sick people aren’t meant to be hungry.“

„I’m always hungry,“ Luffy just says, getting the plates from the table and holding them out in front of Law. „And if you’re sick, you should eat lots so you can be healthy again. Duh.“

Right. Law ignores that logic and adds the scrambles eggs to the plates. They sit down at the table and start digging in. It’s pretty good, if he does say so himself, but Luffy’s appreciation in the form of a loud moan is entirely exaggerated.

„So _good_ ,“ Luffy says, shoveling the food into his mouth, „Thank you for teaching me,“

Jesus, if Luffy only knew the things Law could teach him. Is the boy even _aware_ of what he’s saying?

Probably not, so Law just smiles, „You’re welcome.“

„Now I can make pasta _and_ scrambled eggs,“ Luffy says proudly, „Sanji’s going to be super impressed.“

Law frowns. „Yeah?“ He just asks, feeling slightly irritated. Who the hell is Sanji? Luffy’s boyfriend? And what kind of stupid-ass name is _Sanji_ anyway?

„Yeah,“ Luffy nods, a grin stretching across his face, „He’s a great cook, honestly. His food is the best!“

Well, did _Sanji_ just make scrambled eggs that made Luffy _moan_ out in complete bliss? No, he didn’t. But Law did. Luffy should be praising _him_.

It comes to Law’s mind that he probably shouldn’t even care. Suddenly, he’s annoyed at himself.

He’s only known Luffy for a fucking day, and sure, Luffy has been somewhat flirtatious with him, and pretty straightforward, but maybe that’s just the way the boy is. Law has absolutely no right getting possessive.

And who in the right mind lets another guy sleep in their bed when they have a boyfriend? It doesn’t make any sense. Sanji is probably just a friend and Law is being an idiot.

„Is he your boyfriend?“ Law straight-out asks, because why the fuck not?

„What?“ Luffy blinks at him, cheeks full of food, eyes full of confusion. „No…not at all. He’s a friend.“

Law just nods, feeling strangely relieved.

Honestly, he kind of can’t believe that he managed to get himself so charmed by Luffy that he’s already feeling some sort of jealousy over the thought of someone else being with him. That’s just bullshit, really. It just proves how lonely he’s become and that he seriously needs to download Tinder. Or bumble. Or whatever else people are using these days to hook up.

Crushing on the little baby brother of his friend is seriously not the way to go and a damn stupid move. Sabo will have his head if he knew what kind of thoughts Law has been having.

„When’s Sabo coming back?“ Law asks, standing up to get himself a cup of coffee. The machine still brewing loudly in the background. Law makes a mental note to gift Sabo a new one for his birthday or something.

„Oh, he said…he didn’t say actually,“ Luffy says, scratching his head, „He only said it will take a few weeks at least.“

So Luffy’s without supervision for at least two more weeks. That’s… actually a good thing and a bad thing at the same time. A good thing because Sabo can’t fucking interfere and a bad thing because…Well. Obviously, there shouldn’t even be anything that could be interfered with.

Luffy should be absolutely off-limits. Law shouldn’t even be thinking about it.

But Luffy’s just right up Law’s alley. All that cute innocence, pure as fucking snow. He’s young and pretty and kind of awkwardly flirtatious in a way where Law can’t tell if he’s just being nice or actually trying to hit on him. It’s kind of driving him nuts.

Everything about Luffy is kind of driving him nuts.

He vaguely remembers Luffy, back from where he and Sabo used to share a dorm at Harvard. He visited only once or twice, but that’s been …what? Five or six years ago? Something like that.

Law hasn’t spared Luffy much of a glance, he only must have been 13 or maybe 14. He’s only been a kid back then and while Law has done some morally dubious things in the past, being attracted to children is certainly not one of them, thank you very much.

But now…Luffy’s 19, all grown up and _clearly_ things have changed.

Because Law can’t look away from him now that he noticed just how attractive Luffy is, and that’s got to be, like, go straight to hell, do not pass go do not collect $200 level of fucked up, in Sabo’s book at least.

Law sighs as he pours himself a small cup. Since when has he gotten so goddamn predatory?

„Well then,“ Law just says, taking a sip from his coffee and sitting back down at the table, „I’m going to leave soon, but if you need anything you can call me.“

„Really?“ Luffy asks, brightening up.

„Sure,“ Law nods, „you’re still somewhat sick and Sabo kind of made me responsible when he send me over, right?“ He explains, which is total bullshit, but Luffy nods along like it makes sense,„Gimme your phone, I’m going to put my number in.“

Luffy scrambles up and quickly walks back into his bedroom to get his phone like he needs to act fast or Law will change his mind again.

When he comes back Law swiftly puts his number under a new contact.

„Thank you,“ Luffy says, taking his phone back, „For staying and for…the eggs. I’ve been bored out of my mind.“

„You should call some friends over if you’re lonely,“ Law says, „Have them watch TV with you, or play some video games.“

„Ah, well,“ Luffy smiles, but he’s clearly upset, „They’re all busy with their exams right now and can’t afford to get sick because of me.“

Law hums, „I understand.“

„You could visit me again, right?“ Luffy asks, smiling up at him, „For dinner, maybe? Today? Tomorrow?“

„I need to be in the office today, but tomorrow-“ Law hesitates for a moment before he decides to fuck it, „Sure, why not?“

Luffy beams at him, bright and sunny and _fuck._ Law fights the urge to kiss that smile off his face.

What the hell has he gotten himself into?

—

„So how is he?“ Sabo asks, on the other line of the phone.

„My last name is literally part of NYC’s skyline and he got it wrong.“ Law sighs, „He can see the building from his bedroom window. It’s lightened up at night, for gods-sake.“

„That sounds like Luffy,“ Sabo says, voice amused over the phone. „So he’s alright?"

„And _somehow_ ,“ Law stresses the word, „he managed to make me promise to come by with Chinese take-out for dinner tomorrow. How the fuck did he do that?!“

Oh…Law knew, but it wouldn’t do him any good to be truthful with Sabo. What is he supposed to say? That he’s all kinds of attracted to his little brother? That he wants to do dirty, unspeakable things to him then kiss him mindlessly and hold his hand?

Yeah, no. Fuck that.

„He’s all kinds of sneaky,“ Sabo’s clearly trying to muffle his laughter, but it reaches Law’s end anyway, „But I’m glad he’s doing fine if he’s already back to eating.“

„He’s going to be okay,“ Law assures, he knows Sabo is just worried. Quite overly so, but that’s just how big brothers are, Law knows that. He can’t fault Sabo for being protective.

Luffy seems to be kind of guy who gets into trouble all the damn time. And then those big eyes and that naive, almost childish attitude… Law kind of understands the overprotective urge.

 _„_ Thank you for stopping by and taking care of him,“ Sabo says then, „I appreciate it."

„Sure,“ Law says, „No problem.“

If he only knew…Law’s sure Sabo wouldn’t be thanking him.


	2. Chapter 2

„Wow, that’s a lot of food,“ Luffy says, a huge grin splitting his face, „You went all out, huh?“

Law huffs out an amused breath, opening the last container of the takeout before placing it on the already full living room table.

„Don’t think I didn’t notice you stealing food from my plate the other day,“ Law grumbles, „You’re a thief.“

Luffy only grins sheepishly, „A boy’s gotta eat.“

Law only hums, reaching over to give Luffy a fork and a box of fried rice, feeling weirdly satisfied when he sees the boy digging in immediately. Law kind of likes spoiling people, especially someone like Luffy who is happy with so little. It’s just food, after all, but Luffy’s looking at him like he just gave him god’s greatest gift.

„Thank you so much,“ Luffy says, mouth full of rice. Law doesn’t know why he can’t find it disgusting when it really should be, „For all this. You didn’t have to do that.“

„And have you complaining about being hungry the entire night?“ Law asks, grinning teasingly. „No, thanks.“

Luffy grins around his mouth-full of food, „The _entire_ night?“ He asks, „You’re gonna stay?“

Law’s a little impressed by the bold question. Does Luffy even understand the way these things come across? Law kind of doubts it.

„If you want me to,“ Law says slowly, „I don’t mind.“

Luffy lets out a happy little cheer, obviously excited by the prospect of a sleepover. Law smiles to himself, Luffy is so fucking cute and it just makes him want to ruin him in the best way possible. God, he wouldn’t dare though, now would he? Sabo is going to kick his sorry ass, if he gets wind of it. And Law can’t even blame him, he knew he would throttle whoever dared to lay a hand on Luffy as well.

„Anyway, you seem to be feeling better, right?“ Law asks, forcing himself to look away from Luffy and back to the TV screen. He can’t just stare at the boy the entire time. Law is not a creep. „Sabo totally exaggerated. He acted like you were on the brink of death.“

Luffy laughs, „I’m feeling alright.“ He shrugs, „A little tired from the medicine, but it’s all good. Sabo is just…you know.“

„Overprotective?“ Law fills in, helpfully.

„Yeah, that.“ Luffy leans back into the cushions of the sofa, the container of fried rice in his lap, „He’s only been this way since Ace died. He’s afraid of losing me too, I think. Like something bad will happen to me, if he’s not here to prevent it. So, I can’t really be angry at him for being this way.“

Law makes a humming noise. He remembers the tragedy of Ace’s death all too well. Sabo had been a mess back then, and he knew Luffy had barely been coping as well. It hit the pair of brothers hard, but also made their bond even stronger. So it makes sense what Luffy says.

Ah…man. And here he is, only thinking about how he can get Luffy into his bed, and maybe take him out on a date or two or… twelve.

He feels like he’s already holding some sort of knife, just waiting for Sabo to turn around.

„But I’m not a kid anymore, right?“ Luffy suddenly says, „I can make my own decisions.“

„Of course,“ Law agrees easily, because it’s true. „You’re 19. You can legally buy alcohol in most countries.“

Not in this one though, Law thinks.

Luffy smiles, „Yeah, yeah!“ He says, „I don’t drink, though, but- Oh!“ He suddenly sits up, as if remembering something, „Do you want a beer? Sabo got some in the fridge.“

Law nods, „Sure. Who says no to beer?“

Luffy laughs as he scrambles up to walk into the kitchen, his voice is faint when he calls out, „That’s what Zoro always says!“

„Zoro?“ Law frowns, that familiar irritation itching across his skin again.

Oh Jesus fucking christ…not that again. Friend…or more? He kind of doesn’t want to ask. He’ssick of feeling jealousy over the slightest hint that there’s already someone in Luffy’s life that is allowed to kiss and touch him and take him out to the movies.

That’s just stupid. Law’s not the jealous type, usually.

But he doesn’t crush on people usually either. At least not this fast.

„Yeah,“ Luffy says, handing him an opened can of beer when he comes back. He grins a little sheepishly „He’s a friend…well, I guess he used to be. He got me work sheets from the lecture today, so I’m not sure if that term can still be applied.“

Law laughs, more relieved than he has any fucking right to be, „He should have told the professor you’re too sick to do work.“

Luffy’s smile widens, „That’s exactly what I told him!“

They laugh about it and Law is honestly a little baffled at how well they get along. They seem to click almost instantly. Even when they both get back to eating and only the TV playing in the background provides them with noise, it’s not awkward at all. It’s good, companionable and feels comfortable.

Law doesn’t feel that way around people often. He guesses Luffy’s just easy to get along with, feels save in a way most people don’t. He can tell that Luffy’s honest, that his smiles aren’t fake and his intentions true.

Law hasn’t met someone who felt this real in a long while. It’s refreshing to say the least.

And when Luffy comes to sit next to him, he’s closer than before. His thigh touching Law’s, their arms almost touching. Law’s not sure if Luffy’s aware of what he’s doing, if the closeness and the flirting is intentional or if he’s just careless. Every other person and Law would be sure that they’re clearly coming onto him, with Luffy though, who’s hiding behind that innocent air and coy smile, it’s hard to say.

Regardless of Luffy’s intent, the sudden closeness between them is enough to make heat pool in his stomach. Just the potential of the situation, what could be interpreted into it, acts as fuel for Law’s want.

He knows he needs to be careful about this though, one wrong move, too fast or too soon, could ruin everything. Not just with Luffy, but with Sabo as well. If Law falsely reads too much into Luffy’s actions… well, there’s no ending where he comes out as the good guy.

He’s acutely aware of that when Luffy puts his empty container away and scoots even closer to him, letting his head rest on Law’s shoulder. It makes every single muscle in Law’s body tense up.

„Phew…eating so much makes me wanna nap,“ Luffy mumbles into the fabric of his shirt, „Or is it still the fever?“

„A combination of both, I guess,“ Law says, taking a sip of his beer just so he has something to do, „Are you still taking the medicine I got you?“

„Yeah,“ Luffy nods against his shoulder, „Helps lots. But they make me tired.“

„It might not only be the medicine,“ Law hums, „You need rest to get fully healthy again, your body knows that.“

„Sure, whatever,“ Luffy yawns, „I don’t like it.“

Luffy slumps against him even more, and Law- He’s tempted, so fucking _tempted_ , to lay his arm around Luffy’s shoulders. Is that too obvious? Should he do the old „yawn - strech - accidental arm over shoulders“ move?

Law feels stupid. They’ve already shared a bed, and he’s usually bold in his advances. Why is he hesitating now?

Luffy’s been giving him nothing but green lights this entire time. Nothing about him suggests that he’s _not_ interested in Law, but still, there’s doubt. Luffy could just be affectionate and careless like this, not meaning to make Law think that he would like him to make the first bold move. Who knows? Maybe Luffy’s not flirting, maybe he’s not giving Law hints…and if Law reads into the situation wrongly….

Well, shit would just turn awkward _very_ quickly.

„Torao, stop tensing up,“ Luffy says, voice close to a whine, „Cuddle up to me and calm down, would you? I can _hear_ you thinking.“

Law snorts quietly. Alright. That’s a green light if he’s ever seen one. That’s an advance to go and collect $200 on your way and show Sabo your middle-finger while you’re at it.

He won’t let himself be asked twice though and carefully places his beer on the table before putting his arm around Luffy, hauling him even closer. Luffy lets out a light laugh, swinging his legs over Law’s lap, clearly amused.

„You’re bold,“ Law says quietly.

„I just do what I wanna,“ Luffy grins up at him, „You got anything against that?“

Law shakes his head slightly, „Not at all.“

They’re so close…Law could just lean down and press his mouth to Luffy’s, easily. But he’s still waiting, for what exactly, he’s not sure. Something like a big sign over Luffy’s head, that blinks and reads _„I want it! Fucking go for it!“_

Law sighs and tries to content himself with just holding the boy for now.

They turn their attention towards the TV for a while, some show with a heavy amount of explosions and gunfire that Law could care less about, but Luffy’s seems transfixed by. He absentmindedly starts stroking through Luffy’s hair. It’s soft between his fingers and Luffy makes a noise in the back of his throat, clearly enjoying the gentle petting.

Law doesn’t know where to go from here. He’s never been someone who cuddles with people for the sake of it.

He goes straight to the sex, then leaves when he’s done. He doesn’t have time for anything other than flings. He’s not a fan of being overly romantic.

But Luffy…

Luffy’s different. Law wants to do this properly. He wants to take him out on a date, take his hand, hold him close, kiss him in the rain and-

„Watcha thinking about?“ Luffy asks suddenly, „You seem distracted."

His hand stills in Luffy’s hair, „Just-„ he starts, then doesn’t know what to say. It’s not like he can just confess to Luffy that he’s been thinking about kissing him rom-com style. „I don’t know. Nothing much.“ he finishes lamely.

Luffy makes a humming noise, „Are you tired from work, Torao?“

„Yeah, yes,“ Law nods quickly, „Work is always exhausting.“

Not really. But it’s a good excuse as any, right?

„We can go to bed if you want to,“ Luffy says lightly, „I could sleep.“

 _Go to bed_ , Jesus Christ, Luffy wants him _dead_.

„Sure,“ Law agrees easily, „Lemme finish my beer first, yeah?“ He asks, reaching for his can.

He’s stalling, but he needs to clear his mind first. Luffy is not…inviting him into his bed again, is he? It certainly sounded like it. But last time was clearly an exception, because he was cold and sick and … _needy_.

Now, Luffy’s certainly still kind of sick, but still. They’re sitting on a perfectly fine couch. Law could very well sleep here. He doesn’t need to share a bed with Luffy.

He wants to. God, fuck, does he want to.

But there’s definitely no need for it.

„Sabo is also very tired from work all the time,“ Luffy remarks, and it takes Law a second that Luffy’s picking up the conversation from a few moments ago.

The boy has also started to closely examine the tattoos on Law’s free hand, turning it in his own smaller one. Law is kind of distracted by the sudden gentle touch, but lets Luffy run his fingers over the black lines of his tattoos without complaining.

„He’s a journalist,“ Law shrugs, curling his fingers a little in the palm of Luffy’s hand, „Stress is a given in his line of work.“

„You run a company, right?“ Luffy asks, proceeding to hold his hand against Law’s own, he frowns a little, „Oh, your hand is much larger than mine.“

„I’m taller than you, why are you surprised?“ Law just asks and decides to fuck it all to hell, lacing his fingers with Luffy’s own. „And yeah, I inherited it though. You can see the building from your bedroom window.“

In the faint light of the TV Law can see how Luffy actually blushes a little at the action, but he doesn’t try to free his hand.

Okay, so now they’re holding hands. That shit is really cute, isn’t it? It’s what Teenage movies are made of, right? If this night isn’t going to end with Law grinding Luffy into the couch and giving him one hickey after another, he’s going to be extremely disappointed.

Except that hickeys are a huge no-go, if Law wants to survive. He’s pretty sure Sabo would flip his shit if he gave Luffy anything even remotely close to a bruise.

And shit, now he’s thinking about bruising Luffy up, maybe just a little.

During sex he kind of likes to leave some sort of possessive sign that he’s been there. And fuck, Luffy would look so good with imprints of Law’s fingers on his hips, his soft thighs, the pale skin of his-

„I’ve never noticed,“ Luffy says, stopping Law’s train of thought, „I don’t pay attention to these things.“

„I’m not surprised,“ Law shrugs, „You can’t even spell out my name even though you can clearly see it on the skyscraper every day.“

„Torao?“

„It’s Trafalgar.“ Law says a little tiredly.

Luffy just makes a small humming noise, „I like Torao better. Nobody else calls you that, right? That’s just for me.“

„Sure,“ Law sighs, because fuck, Luffy’s way too cute. His poor hear can’t take this, „Whatever you want.“

Then suddenly Luffy grins up at him, and Law…he’s surly mistaken, but it almost looks wolffish or…devilishly coy? Playful and teasing? _Flirty?_

There’s a glint in Luffy’s dark eyes, when he chuckles quietly, „ _Whatever I want,_ huh?“

There’s definitely a double entrance there and Law tenses a little. Where…where does that suddenly come from? It’s not like Law can’t handle flirty on any regular day, but he’s not so sure he can handle it from _Luffy_.

Not from the boy who’s been nothing but sweet and playful and maybe kind of awkwardly flirting at best, but not like this. Nothing like this.

Not with this small smirk, and the teasing glint, with the expectant face, like he _wants_ Law to dish it out.

Fuck, get a _grip_.

„Yeah,“ Law just says lightly, not daring to breath, his grip tightening around Luffy’s hand, „Whatever you want.“

Luffy laughs, but he doesn’t say anything more and Law wonders if the sudden sexual tension is just wishful thinking on his part. Maybe Luffy didn’t really mean it the way Law took it? Maybe he was just… what? Innocently teasing him? Playing around?

Jesus Christ. Someone needs to take this boy on a fucking leash.

Luffy is going to kill him otherwise.

—

Law doesn’t know how it happens, but somehow he never makes it to bed, falling asleep on the couch instead.

One minute he’s quietly sipping his beer, Luffy leaning comfortably into his side, and then the next he wakes up to…

…moaning voices and the slapping sound of skin on skin?

What the hell?

It takes Law a long second to realize that the sex sounds are coming from the TV where some night program is showing some sort of porn movie. He blinks a little tiredly at the couple fucking like rabbits against a wall, his sleepy brain trying to take it in.

Law breaths out a sigh of relief. For a terrifying, albeit short moment he thought…thought what? That Luffy was having sex while he was in the room? Jesus Christ. No way in hell.

Speaking of the boy…

Law suddenly realizes that Luffy isn't asleep. He’s still cuddled up to him, but he’s…he’s rapidly _watching_ the couple having sex on TV, eyes glued to the screen and now that is-

That’s awkward.

No matter how old he is, he always thought that watching porn or sex scenes with someone else is kind of weird, no matter who it is. And it’s a special brand of fucked up, when you’re watching it with someone you actually kind of want to slam against a wall as well, if given half the chance.

„Are you awake?“ Luffy suddenly asks, wide and awake, and he doesn't sound bothered by what is on TV at all.

Okay, so they’re ignoring the porn. Okay, okay, cool, cool, cool, that’s fine. Law can deal.

„Yeah,“ Law croaks out, voice still groggy, „Sorry, I fell asleep.“

„Don’t worry,“ Luffy says quietly, still watching the TV. „I think I nodded off, too.“

Law feels like he should …speak up about the porn, or just make a joke about it to make the situation less weird. Even though it’s nothing crazy or particularly kinky, just a couple enjoying a hard fuck, it still manages to make Law feel all kinds of tense.

„So, is this new on Netflix or…?“ He nods towards the TV and completely fails at sounding nonchalant.

Luffy blinks up at him then, shaking his head, eyes wide, „It was on when I woke up,“ he says, „And I just…got curious.“

„About the plot?“ Law laughs awkwardly, because fuck. Luffy got _curious_.

„Plot?“ Luffy asks, clearly confused, „What plot?“

„No- just..-“ Law lets out a long, suffering sigh, „That was a joke, Luffy.“

„Oh,“ Luffy says, „I got curious about the sex,“ he says simply and matter of fact.

Like that’s normal to talk about with your brothers best friend, like he’s not giving Law a heart-attack, like Law doesn’t feel some sort of shiver at the word „sex“ just coming out of Luffy’s mouth like that, all innocent and clueless, pure as fucking snow, and fuck, god, _shit_.

„Really?“ Law asks, voice higher than usual, his brain screaming at him to _abort_ the fucking mission, but he can’t help himself, he can’t stop himself from digging his own grave.

„Yeah,“ Luffy huffs out a breath, „Everyone at my university keeps talking about it, after training as well and I just…“ he shrugs and nods towards the couple on screen, but Law can’t tear his eyes away from Luffy’s flushed face and dark eyes, „I don’t know. It seems fun.“

Law kind of understands where Luffy’s coming from. When he was a student at Harvard University every single guy used to brag about their sex-life. Where they have it, how many times, how many women, how often, how long, how much, how good, how crazy, how kinky.

Locker room talk is on a whole other level. Nothing could hype up sex more than a group full of young men high on testosterone and adrenalin.

Luffy sounds like he hasn’t had any experience in that field and when you’re surrounded by this type of talk …of course you would get curious, or maybe you would feel left out or like you have to prove something.

„Okay,“ Law says slowly, trying to make Luffy confirm what he’s thinking, „Have you any experience with-„

„No, I don’t.“ Luffy looks back at him then, features only lightened up by the TV and god damn, he is _gorgeous_.

And of course, he’s a fucking virgin. Jesus Christ. If that ain’t the hottest thing in the whole world, Law doesn’t know what is. Law’s thought about the snow thing before, right? Shit, he wants to get his car and drive through it until it’s nothing but dirty _mud_.

„But you have had sex, right?“ Luffy suddenly asks, forcing Law’s thoughts to a standstill.

„Yeah,“ Law nods, „Of course.“

Is Luffy just wanting a 101 on sex?

„With women?“ Luffy asks, blinking up at him.

„Yeah, sure, with women.“ Law agrees, not sure where the conversation is going.

„And with men, right?“ Luffy questions, but he says it like he knows it’s a fact, „Sabo once told me you left him alone at a party because you picked up a boy.“

Law hums, he can't really remember when he did that, but he can’t deny that it could have happened.

„Why are you asking?“ Law asks, meeting Luffy’s eyes.

Luffy looks up at him, biting his lip, almost shy all of sudden. He busies himself with turning the TV off, and then it’s dark, but not dark enough. He can still make out Luffy fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and the sudden bashfulness is fucking cute, but Law kind of wants to get to the bottom of this. What does Luffy want from him?

„Luffy,“ Law murmurs quietly, „Why are you asking?“

„Just- I mean-„ Luffy starts, a little helplessly. He looks like he wants to hide his face in his hands when he says, „It would be good with you, right?“

_What._

„What?“ Law asks, sharply, the sudden arousal swirling in his belly is coming on way too fast and powerful just at the simple _implication_ that Luffy thinks about…god, about how _good_ sex would be with him.

„Just - okay, listen,“ Luffy hurries to say, „Listen, please, I mean, like. Okay. When you get a car, you don’t know if you like it yet, so you..take a test drive.“

„A test drive?“ Law echoes, raising his eyebrows.

„To see if you like it,“ Luffy nods.

Law palms his face, he’s just- God, he’s _done_. Luffy is stealing his last nerve. Is he seriously asking Law to… _what?_

„Am i getting this right,“ Law starts, trying to get his wits together, „You want me to fuck you, so you can see if you like having sex?“

Luffy worries his lip between his teeth and Law…Law’s gaze drops down before he can help it. Is this the best fucking day of his life or the worst? He can’t decide. He wants Luffy, the desire for him undeniable, but he thought…

Well, clearly it doesn’t matter what he thought. His wishful thinking about holding hands at the movies and kissing Luffy at the back of the theater just waved him goodbye.

„You’re older,“ Luffy says quietly, „I mean you’re, what? 24?“

„26,“ Law corrects.

Luffy makes a satisfied humming noise, like Law being seven years older is a good thing, when it really…it really isn’t, in the grand scheme of things. Law thinks it’s better to experience sex with someone who is…your own age? At your level? Going in blindly, just like yourself?

Something like that.

„So you’ve...you've done it plenty of times before,“ Luffy says, „You know what you're doing, right?“

„I guess, but, Luffy, c’mon,“ Law starts, because he’s not going to fuck Luffy just because he feels peer pressure from his friends to do it. „You can’t just-„

Luffy interrupts him, „And you…you’re Sabo’s best friend.“

Law frowns, confused, „The fact that I’m your brothers best friend should not be a positive-„

„But it means you’re a good guy,“ Luffy quickly says, twiddling his thumps, „So I know you wouldn’t do anything bad to me.“

God.

Luffy has no fucking clue.

„I would eat you right up,“ Law says.

Luffy lets out a breath, „I would let you.“

Law pauses, his voice is low and fervent, „Tell me you don’t mean that.“

Suddenly, Luffy clumsily but quickly climbs into his lap, straddling Law’s thighs and now Luffy’s determined face is right in front of him.

„I mean it, Law,“ Luffy confesses quietly, so damn close, they’re sharing the same breath, Law automatically lets his hands rest on his small waist. „I want you to fuck me, I can’t stop thinking about it. I really, really-“

Law kisses him.

Luffy makes a startled sound against his lips, and Law places his hand at the side of Luffy’s face, tilting his chin down, until he can press his mouth to Luffy’s more comfortably. Luffy kisses back enthusiastically, his mouth a hot pressure on Law’s own, slick and wet and Law lets out a little sigh when Luffy’s hands find their way into his hair, small fingers gripping tightly.

It’s clearly Luffy's first kiss, and there’s no denying the rush that spreads through Law at the thought of getting to be the first, well, _everything_. Law will ruin Luffy for anyone else, no fucking doubt about it.

He lets his hand wander to Luffy’s ass, hands gripping tightly, hauling Luffy even closer. He drags his lips across Luffy’s again and again, and he can’t get enough of him. Of his taste, of his small body on his own, his weight a comfortable pressure, his hands desperately clutching at Law, his sighs and moans, fuck. Luffy’s _moans_.

He pins the boy down, he pushes him off and he _pins him down,_ pressing Luffy into the couch cause he can’t fucking help himself. Shit, who gives a fuck about Sabo? _Who cares?_ Law doesn’t, not anymore, not when he has Luffy underneath him, writhing and whining, pushing his hips against Law’s, so needy and hard against his thigh.

It’s too much, the rush, everything, and fuck. Law can’t help but wonder. What would Luffy like in bed? Would he enjoy the idea of being held down, getting slapped, pushed around and just taken? Would he occasionally find it exciting to be brutally put down and degraded, and then praised like the precious little thing that he is?

What would he want Law to do to him? What does he want to hear? What does he like to see? Would he like the feeling of Law’s cock splitting him open? Would he make debauched, desperate wails as Law fucks him within an inch of his life? Would he beg for it harder? deeper? Would he want Law to ruin him, own him, make him _his_ , would he —?

Jesus Christ, Trafalgar, stop it. Abort. _Abort._

He pushes away from Luffy, sitting up so quickly, it almost makes his head swim. Luffy blinks up at him from beneath him, panting like he just run a marathon, dark hair falling into his eyes, cheeks flushed, lips wet and shiny.

He’s so beautiful it makes Law’s soul ache.

„Don’t stop,“ Luffy breathes out, voice high and tiny, „Law, _please_ don’t stop!“

Shit, Law needs to get away from him or he will just mindlessly-

Devour him.

„Okay, let’s just,“ he starts, palming his overly warm face and letting out a deep breath. He’s so fucking _hard_ right now. „Let’s just say you can check kissing off of your list, okay?“

„Okay…“ Luffy says doubtfully, lifting an eyebrow, „But what about sex?“

„We’ll…work our way up to it, how about that?“ Law asks, pressing a quick kiss to Luffy’s mouth, because he’s weak and can’t help himself, „There’s no reason to rush.“

„But I want it _now_ ,“ Luffy says, whiney and needy, like Law needs the reminder, like Law can’t feel Luffy hard against his thigh. „Don’t you want me?“

Law swallows hard and has to look away from Luffy’s pleading eyes, for a moment. The question hits him right in the chest with the weight of a thousand bricks.

Law wants him _too much_ and Luffy really doesn’t understand what that means.

Still, hearing that voice with laced with so much doubt is a tragedy. He lets out a sigh, taking Luffy’s hand in his and presses it between them, right into his crotch, letting Luffy feel just how fucking hard he is for him.

„Of course I do,“ Law reassures.

Luffy takes in a sharp breath, and tentatively starts to touch Law through the fabric of his pants. Law can’t help but let out a growl at the feeling of Luffy's small hand feeling him where he's the most sensitive.

„Please, lemme,“ Luffy mumbles, fumbling around with Law's belt, „Please let me touch you.“

He snatches Luffy’s hand away, pinning it right over the boy’s head, interlacing their fingers as he claims Luffy's mouth with his own again in a heated, almost too rough kiss.

Fuck it all to hell, Law couldn’t pretend that he didn’t want to have Luffy right here, right now, on this damn couch. Nobody would blame him, right? Having someone like Luffy, sweet and divine, begging breathlessly for it, who on earth could say no to that? No one, Law is sure.

Nothing was standing in his way, no one was here to stop him, and Luffy wanted it, even if he didn’t understand exactly what he’s asking for, he _wanted_ it.

Wanted Law, even if it was just for now, just for fun and experiencing. Law could deal. He could take his clearly misguided feelings and thoughts of wanting to date Luffy out of the equation and just focus on how good the sex would be.

He hadn’t even noticed how hard he’s grinding Luffy into the couch, until Luffy breaks the kiss to let out a long high pitched moan, which honestly sounded like music to Law’s ears. Luffy’s pushing his hips up against him, needy and stuttering motions, and Law couldn’t help but latch onto the boy’s throat, kissing and biting and definitely leaving his mark in the tender skin.

„I ah, _Law!_ “ Luffy gasps out, eyes squeezed shut, his one free hand clutching at Law's shoulder, „It feels too good, _I can’t-_ „

„You’re gonna come for me, baby?“ He asks, because fuck, Luffy sounds like he’s a second away from breaking apart in Law’s arms.

Something inside Law wanted him to stop Luffy from reaching his orgasm and just forgo the foreplay and get right to the best part, to turn Luffy around, bend him over, spread him apart and _have him_. To give Luffy what he so obviously wanted. But he knew that it would be overwhelming for him, too soon and too fast and Luffy wouldn’t know what had hit him until it was over and Law didn't want that.

He wanted Luffy to experience everything and be fully _there_ , with him. No rush, no hurry, no steamrolling right through it. Law wanted to make it last.

He wanted to savor taking Luffy.

So it was fine when Luffy reached his breaking point, gasping and moaning Law’s name so beautifully, while doing so. It’s a damn sight, that’s what it is. Luffy is a wet fucking dream, his hips twitching helplessly as he comes in a quick rush, his head tossed back, his hand squeezing Law’s, lips and eyes wet.

Gorgeous, he’s fucking _gorgeous_.

The sight alone is enough to push Law over as well and he comes with a low growl, his hips grinding against Luffy’s, roughly pushing the small body beneath him into the soft fabric of the couch. He muffles a moan into the side of Luffy’s throat, gasping against his skin as mindless pleasure crashes through him.

„Fuck,“ Law curses.

Luffy’s panting heavily through the aftershocks, of what Law guesses was his first orgasm with someone else. He blinks up at Law, large wet eyes shining with something akin to adoration and god, it’s almost too much for Law to handle.

Fuck. Luffy looks at him like he just gave him gods greatest gift.

„Oh my god,“ Luffy breathes out, voice awed and wrecked, „That was amazing, you’re- you’re amazing.“

Law ducks his head to hide his face. Luffy’s just way too honest and unguarded isn’t he? he really shouldn't stroke his ego like that, it won’t do him any good. Especially when the praise is incredibly unwarranted. He had just roughly dry humped Luffy, no finesse, no tenderness, like two teenagers who didn’t know any better. 

Law guesses that's one upside of fucking a virgin. Luffy can’t compare him to anyone else.

So Law just huffs out an amused breath, letting himself lay down next to Luffy, pulling the boy into his arms.

„Can we do this again?“ Luffy asks, face pressed against Law’s chest.

„Yeah, sure,“ Law agrees easily.

„And can we do more?“

Law sighs, and nods because he’s weak and he can't deny how much he fucking wants this, wants Luffy.

„Whatever you want.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, i can't plan fics to save my life...i said this would be two parts...this ain't gonna be two parts, no way in hell. We have not even reached the good part yet! 
> 
> I should stop trying to put a number on these things when i clearly have no fucking clue how deeply i get into this 
> 
> i wanted this to be a pwp but then idk. things happened.
> 
> just.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this anyway, and i hope you look forward to the next chapter as well
> 
> thank you all for commenting, your kind words is what keeps me posting and creating content <3


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy’s beautiful. 

It’s the first thought that crosses his mind when he wakes up and sees the boy slumbering next to him, peacefully and calmly. His dark hair falls across his pretty round face, his rosy lips are slightly open and his hand is lightly clutching Law’s shirt.

He’s the prettiest of sights Law has woken up to in the longest of times. He rolls his eyes at himself for being such a fucking sap and getting all mushy, but he knows it to be true. Luffy is fucking beautiful and Law can’t look away.

And it’s not even like Luffy’s particularly graceful while he sleeps. There’s a hint of drool at the corner of his mouth, a little morning breath and pillow creases on his cheeks. No, he’s nowhere near perfect, but he’s real and human and Law feels content and like he wants to wake up next to him till the end of the earth.

He presses a kiss into Luffy’s hair because he can’t help himself because he’s crushing like a fucking teenager, because Luffy got him wrapped around his little finger because he's never caught feelings this fast.

He’s never felt the pounding of his heart like this and it’s been, what? Two days. Two days, that’s worth _nothing_. That’s not normal. Law’s clearly way too enamored with Luffy and needs a goddamn reality check.

But then again, why can’t he look away? Why doesn’t he wanna leave like he usually does?

Law’s never been overly fond of the idea of dating someone. He likes one-night stands, friends with benefits and quick meaningless fucks and everything more has always felt like a waste of his precious time. This though; cuddling with Luffy in bed, kissing his soft skin and enjoying the warmth the younger man radiates? This doesn’t feel like a waste of time at all.

He usually leaves before morning breaks. He is used to calling a cab in the middle of the night, used to tip-toeing his way out of a dark bedroom after a good and satisfying fuck. He’s used to breaking his promises from the night before and vanishing without a second thought or any guilty feelings. If they believed he’s going to stay and ask them how they like their eggs in the morning, it’s their own fault for being so gullible and naive.

But now…the sun is rising and Luffy blinks his deep brown eyes open tiredly and Law doesn’t feel the need to leave at all.

„Morning,“ Law murmurs, voice still groggy when Luffy starts stretching himself, yawning while doing so.

Luffy smiles at him, „Good morning,“ he mumbles, „Did you sleep well?“

„Yeah,“ Law agrees because it’s true. He slept surprisingly soundly, considering this is not his own bed and he’s a true insomniac at heart. „How about you?“

„Like a baby,“ Luffy nods and then just proceeds to cuddle back into Law’s side. It’s adorable, and Law lets his hand run through Luffy’s dark, messy hair, pressing another kiss into it just because he’s allowed to.

Luffy’s turns his face into his chest and his voice his muffled when he says, „This is nice, right?“

Law makes an agreeing humming sound, his chest vibrating against Luffy’s cheek, causing the boy to laugh softly.

„I don’t wanna get out of bed,“ Luffy mumbles, pouting, „But I’m really hungry.“

Law sighs, „I can make breakfast if you want to,“ he suggests, „You can stay here, I will bring it to you once I’m done.“

Luffy almost rolls fully on top of him then, elbows resting on Law’s chest. Law’s almost sure he sees stars shining in his eyes, „Breakfast in bed?“he asks, sounding giddy at the prospect, „Sabo never allows that.“

Law makes a face at the mention of his best friend. He can think of a lot of things that he plans on doing with Luffy that Sabo would never allow; eating breakfast in bed seems minuscule in comparison. For his own safety though, he hopes Luffy can keep quiet about both of these things.

„Well, he’s not here now, is he?“ Law asks, raising his eyebrows, „And you can keep a secret, right?“ he’s sure Luffy understands that he’s not just talking about the breakfast situation.

Luffy nods, „Yeah,“ he agrees and mimes zipping his lips, „I won’t say a word. Promise.“

 _You better not,_ Law thinks, but doesn’t say. If Luffy promises he’s able to keep his pretty little mouth shut, then Law believes him.

„Good boy,“ he murmurs.

Luffy ducks his face, as if embarrassed, but Law can still make out a lovely faint shimmer of red appearing on his face. It makes Law want to kiss him, so he does.

He curls his hand around Luffy’s face, directing him towards himself, before pressing his lips to Luffy’s in a gentle kiss. It’s soft and coaxing and Luffy makes a little sound against his mouth, needy and satisfied and absolutely wonderful.

Luffy’s lips move against his own, easy and effortlessly, and it feels like they’ve been sharing these sort of morning kisses for years. Law lets himself relax even more into the pillow, pulling Luffy fully on top of him, legs entangled.

He feels Luffy’s hands slide into his hair, and god, it’s so _nice_ , he can’t help but sigh into the kiss. He wants to touch, to feel Luffy close, so he lets his hands wander down Luffy’s back, until he reaches the hem of his shirt and is able to slide his hands underneath it, feeling the warm skin, coming to rest on Luffy’s hips. The boy shivers in his arms and lets out a delightful little moan.

„ _Law_ ,“ Luffy gasps out, squirming against him, his cock a half-hard reminder against Law’s thigh, because _of course_ , it doesn’t take much to get him going, the sensitive little thing, „Are you going to fuck me now?“

Law takes in a sharp breath, hands tightening around Luffy’s waist. The question is so unexpected, he feels a little blindsided by it.

„No,“ he says slowly, and even to his own ears, it sounds more like a question. He leans back to look at Luffy who’s peering down at him with a mix of lust and curiosity shining in his dark brown eyes, and concludes, „Breakfast first."

Luffy makes a noise like he can’t decide if he rather wants to be fucked or eat breakfast. Which, considering the boy's relationship to food, says _a lot._

„Later, yeah?“ Luffy asks, expectation written all over his face and, _fuck_ , it’s the crack of dawn and Luffy’s already asking for his cock. He honestly has no idea what he did to deserve such a blessing.

Luffy doesn’t wait for his affirmation though, but instead eagerly presses his lips against Law’s in a quick kiss, before rolling off of him. He curls into the sheets next to Law, obviously getting comfortable.

„What are you waiting for?“ he asks, voice muffled by the pillow, „Go, go, prepare breakfast.“

„You little brat.“ Law snorts, „Don’t order me around.“

Luffy laughs quietly, but then adds a „Please? Bring me food?“ and Law really has no defenses against shit like that.

„Much better,“ Law praises and proceeds to get out of bed, „How do you want your eggs?“

„Sunnyside up,“ Luffy grins at him, obviously happy with the world, „You’re the best, Torao!“

Law wordlessly rolls his eyes at Luffy, because if he didn’t, he would have leaned down to kiss him again and that just won’t do.

He’s not a fucking sap, okay?

—

Apparently, when it comes to food (and sex) Luffy doesn’t seem to have much patience.

Law has just cracked four eggs into the pan, where the butter has already been sizzling, before Luffy joins him in the kitchen, barefoot and obviously tired of waiting.

„What are you doing here?“ Law asks, when Luffy lurks over his shoulder to steal a glance at the eggs, „I thought you wanted breakfast in bed?“

„I do!“ Luffy’s quick to say, „But it smells so good and you take so long and it’s boring being alone!“

Law rolls his eyes, „It’s been like ten minutes…“ he just mumbles, then adds, „Go and put some socks on at least. You’re not completely back to full health. Do you want to get sick again?“

Luffy makes a face, sticks his tongue out at Law and then makes his way back to his room, huffing a _„Bossy, bossy“_ under his breath as he goes. Law sighs, Luffy’s cute, sure… but he’s also kind of childish, isn’t he? Sometimes, it’s easy to forget that Luffy is already 19. No surprise Sabo is as protective over his little brother as he is.

Law places the fried eggs on the plates and decides that two eggs is probably not enough to keep Luffy satisfied for long, so he gets the bread out of the cupboard and puts a slice of it on Luffy’s plate as well. Luffy eats a ton and he doesn’t need him complaining about being hungry again, any time soon.

„Do you want jam on your bread?“ He calls out to Luffy.

„Yeah!“ Comes the answer from Luffy’s bedroom, „Strawberry, please!“

Law rummages through the cupboard, looking for the strawberry jam and finding it behind the honey. He unscrews the lid and just when he’s about to put some on Luffy’s bread, the younger comes running into the kitchen, crashing into him with a happy little cheer, causing him to get his hand full of the red jam.

„Phew!“ Luffy breathes out, „These socks glide over the floor like it’s nothing!“ he grins, clearly excited, „Hey, Torao, you wanna try? Bet you I’m faster!“ 

Law’s eyebrow twitches in slight annoyance and he lets out a long, suffering sigh. What was that about Luffy behaving like a child again?

„Oh, hey, you got jam all over your hand!“ Luffy laughs again, „You need to be more careful. You’re so messy.“

Right.

Law wordlessly turns around to face the younger and without thinking too much about it, he holds his fingers out to him.

Luffy’s laugh dies in his throat and he glances up at him, like he isn’t quite so sure what Law means with his action.

Law waits patiently, and then Luffy leans forward, hesitating for only a split second before opening his mouth. Law slides his fingers inside, warm and wet and he wonders if his own eyes are as big as Luffy’s.

He feels Luffy suck on his fingers, and it messes up his breathing.

He inhales sharply, „More?“

Luffy nods, just barely and his breathing doesn’t sound all that right either. Law scoops up some more jam and when he slides his fingers into Luffy’s waiting, open mouth again, the boy curls his hand around his wrist.

Law waits for Luffy to swallow and then he looses his shit completely.

He grabs the boy’s pretty face in both of his hands, kissing him hard, crashing their mouths together into a rough kiss. Luffy opens his mouth and he slips his tongue inside, and god, he could kiss Luffy for days and he’s not sure if he could stop if Luffy tells him to.

It’s just too good, too heated, gravity tilting and stars exploding and it feels like –

Luffy moans into his mouth, beautiful and needy and Law had no idea a sensation could go through him like that, traveling through his skin and nerves like lightning and, fuck, okay. This is _kissing_. Serious kissing. Nothing like the gentle morning kisses they’ve traded just about half an hour ago, this is kissing that’s actually building up to _something._

Building up to what exactly, Law’s not sure yet.

But apparently, he doesn’t have to be because Luffy decides then and there that he would rather be on his knees for him, on the kitchen tiles, than continue kissing.

„Can I blow you?“ Luffy asks, peering up at him through wide, innocent eyes, looking at Law like he might say no to his offer and _fuck._

As if Law could deny him, as if he could deny him anything when he asks him like that, as if Law is not thanking his lucky stars right now that Luffy even wants to _put his mouth on his cock._ Jesus Christ.

„Yeah,“ he just breaths out, „You haven’t done this before, right?“

Of course, he hasn’t, Law already knows. But maybe he just likes the reminder, maybe he just wants to hear Luffy say it, maybe he just loves knowing that Luffy’s untouched, that he’s the first to lay claim on Luffy’s pretty mouth.

„No,“ Luffy shakes his head, his hands working Law’s pants down, getting his half-hard cock out. He looks at it, almost contemplating, something like hunger shining in his dark brown eyes. He licks his lips and says, „I’m gonna be really good at it, though.“

„Yeah?“ Law asks, a little breathless at feeling Luffy’s small hand on his hard cock. He curiously lifts an eyebrow.

What makes Luffy think that?

„Yeah.“ Luffy just echoes and as if to demonstrate and underline his words, he slides his wet mouth over Law’s cock, eager and willing, before fully taking Law’s cock inside, swallowing him down.

Law can’t suppress a surprised gasp, hands sliding into Luffy’s soft hair to at least get a hold on _something_. Luffy’s just…effortlessly deep-throating him right now and that’s just too hot for Law to wrap his mind around. It’s hard to believe Luffy has never done this before with the way he’s easily taking all of Law’s cock.

„God damn,“ Law breaths out, and Luffy slides his mouth off his cock then, lips wet and glistening with spit, breathing heavy. He swallows once, then wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before mouthing on the head of Law’s cock again, tongue eagerly licking up drops of pre-cum.

„Fuck,“ Law curses, fisting Luffy’s hair tightly, urging him to take him into his mouth again. „You’re doing so good, sweetheart.“

Luffy easily goes along with what he wants, his hand curling around the base of Law’s cock and he willingly opens his mouth, letting Law slide down his throat again, stretching his lips apart, wide and obscene and he can’t help but wonder how much more Luffy is able to take, how much Luffy will let him do. Law decides to test the limits and thrust his hips forward, slowly fucking into Luffy’s mouth.

 _Bingo_ , Law thinks almost in disbelieve, _no fucking gag-reflex._

That can’t be, right? How can someone who’s never had any practice before just take him like this? It shouldn’t be possible. Law’s not exactly on the small side either, but god, he slides right down.

Luffy makes a needy noise in the back of his throat, the vibrations causing Law to buck even more into the boy’s tight throat. Luffy drops his hand from around Law’s cock and lets him slide out of his mouth again, coughing slightly, swallowing down the mix of spit and pre-cum that has gathered in his mouth.

Law can see that Luffy’s hard between his thighs. Jesus fuck, Luffy _loves_ this.

„Luffy,“ Law growls out, voice dark and almost unrecognizable, „Tell me it’s okay to fuck your face.“

„Yes, yeah,“ Luffy says, voice tiny and ruined, as he lets out a high-pitched whine, breathing out a soft and needy, „ _Please_.“

He opens his mouth and seems to relax, looking up at Law eagerly and waiting for him to take control, which- _Fuck_. That just hits all his buttons at once and he can’t help but roughly shove Luffy down on his cock again, his nose pressing into Law’s pelvis, cock locked inside the boy’s throat.

And Luffy just takes it. He just _fucking takes it._ Law can’t believe this.

His grip tightens in Luffy’s hair, and it must be painful, it _must_ be, but Luffy just looks blissed out, and so into it, almost like Law is doing him a favor and not the other way around. He uses his hold on Luffy’s hair to slide him up and down on his cock, seriously fucking Luffy’s pretty face now.

„God,“ Law breathes, voice wrecked, „You’re made for this, aren’t you, baby? Made to be on your knees, swallowing down cock like a fucking slut?“

Luffy just makes a humming noise around his cock, happily sucking him down and fuck, Law _knew_ it. Law knew Luffy would love it like this. He almost feels bad about being as rough as he is with him but fuck. Luffy obviously wants him to and Law’s a firm believer that as long as two people consent to doing what they’re doing, it’s no one else’s business. If Luffy doesn’t mind having his face railed like a cunt, then fuck what anyone else thinks about it.

And he looks beautifully ruined, down on his knees for him, lips stretched wide, spit sliding down his chin, eyes wet with unshed tears. The boy is a mess and the sight alone is enough to make Law come his brains out way too soon.

Luffy’s lips feel like heaven wrapped around his cock, his throat warm and wet and tight and the mere thought of what he’s letting Law do to him is enough to send him dangerously close to the edge.

He pulls Luffy off and after taking in a few deep breaths his small hand curls around Law’s cock again, jerking him off quickly. Luffy’s grip is sure and tight and it’s wet and perfect and just the right amount of friction and Law groans in pure mindless pleasure.

„Open up, darling,“ he commands and Luffy does, opening his mouth wide, looking up at Law with this obedient, compliant look on his face, his eyes shining with need and Law _can’t fucking handle this._

He comes with a growl, shoving in Luffy’s open, waiting mouth, filling it up with his cum. Luffy closes his eyes and swallows him down eagerly and Law’s whole vision swims from the pure bliss of it.

Luffy pulls off, mouthing on the head of Law’s cock as he comes down from his high and then he tucks Law in again, looking satisfied with himself. He makes a move to stand up again, but Law stops him by the shoulders, before he falls down on his knees and takes Luffy’s face between his hands, kissing him with all that he has and more.

Luffy huffs out a laugh against his mouth, his back falling against the kitchen isle, as he eagerly presses his tongue into Law’s mouth, letting him taste himself on Luffy. He doesn’t mind, enjoying the heated kiss, pushing their mouths together again and again and he can’t get enough. He can’t get enough of Luffy.

„You’re amazing, baby,“ he mumbles the praise against Luffy’s lips, his hands sliding around Luffy’s waist, pressing him closer to himself, „Fucking amazing.“

Luffy smiles into the kiss and his mumbled, „Told you so,“ gets almost lost in-between their mouths.

„Let me do you,“ Law growls, and the thought of having Luffy go insane from having Law between his legs is enough to almost get him going again. He presses his hand on Luffy’s chest, pushing the boy down to lay back onto the hard kitchen tiles.

„Oh,“ Luffy huffs out a breathless laugh, his hand curling lightly around Law’s wrist, „I already –“

„What?“ Law asks, glancing down where Luffy should be hard in his shorts, but only finds a telling wet spot on the fabric.

Wait…did he…?

No way.

„I came when you did,“ Luffy shrugs, sitting up again and Law doesn’t make any move to stop it, too stunned by the revelation. Luffy avoids his eyes and ducks his head, „Just happened. I like having…you in my mouth, like, _a lot._ “

Law blinks down at him and then it hits him. Luffy came untouched just by getting his face fucked. The realization makes heat curl up tightly in the pit on his stomach.

_How on earth -_

„Fuck,“ Law growls and thinks _oral obsession_. „ _Fuck_ , Luffy, do you know how fucking hot that is?“

Luffy just shrugs again, like it’s not a big deal, and doesn’t seem to be aware how he just handed Law a big fetish of his on a silver platter. His mind is immediately in the gutter and all he can think about now is stuffing Luffy’s pretty mouth while he’s slamming into him, muffling his moans, hiding his desperate wails, and how much Luffy would fucking _love_ it.

Blindfolded, tied down and gagged, making incoherent begging noises while Law fucks him through the damn mattress.

_Shit._

At this rate, Luffy is going to be the death of him.

He takes a calming breath and kisses Luffy one more time, short and sweet, almost like an apology for the depraved thoughts he’s just been thinking. He pulls them both up again and Luffy staggers a little from being on his knees for so long and Law steadies him by the arm.

„We’re kinda disgusting,“ Law says, making a face. Sex with Luffy is _messy_. Not that he minds, honestly. The best kind of sex is the messy sex, after all. „Shower?“

Luffy pouts, „But what about the food? You promised breakfast in bed,“ he reminds him.

Law glances at the two forgotten plates on the counter, „It’s already cooled down anyway,“ he argues, „Let’s take a shower, then we can reheat the eggs or I can make something else and then we can eat in bed. Sounds like a plan?“

„We gotta make that shower quick, though,“ Luffy says, „I’m starving. I might die.“

Law rolls his eyes at the dramatics, but nods, „Yeah, sure.“

Luffy smiles at him happy and satisfied with the solution, pulling him into the direction of the bathroom by his hand.

—

_Forget about that quick shower,_ Law thinks, the moment Luffy pushes his shirt over his head, and then undressing completely.

It’s the first time he sees Luffy completely naked and it kind of steals his breath away.

Law swallows hard at the sight of all that untouched, soft skin. Luffy is…perfect really. The perfect height, the perfect size, not too skinny, kind of muscular, but still slim. He obviously does some sort of working out, if the defined muscles are anything to go by. There’s a large x crossed scar on his chest, but it only seems to add to his good looks.

He’s gorgeous and perfect and he’s _Law’s,_ even if only for a few weeks until either Sabo comes back or Luffy has enough of experimenting with sex. Whatever happens first. He tries hard not to think about that though, it’ll only ruin his good mood.

Luffy’s quick to get the shower running, standing underneath the spray of water and beckoning Law in, like the fucking wet dream that he is. He doubts Luffy has any clue of what he’s doing to Law. He doubts Luffy knows that the only thing on Law’s mind right now is pushing Luffy up against those tiles and pounding him into the shower-wall.

„You’re so damn pretty,“ Law says when he joins Luffy underneath the warm spray of water. He slides some of Luffy’s wet hair out of his face and presses a single short kiss to his lips, because clearly, he lied about not being a sap. So fucking what? he can’t help it.

„Pretty is for girls,“ Luffy pouts and Law snorts softly.

„You don’t mind me calling you a ‚slut‘ but ‚ _pretty_ ‘ is crossing the line?“ He asks, grinning down at him, „You’ve gotta get your priorities straight.“

„That’s different,“ Luffy mumbles, and Law’s sure that the pink blush that spreads out on his face has nothing to do with the heat of their shower.

Law makes a humming noise, pouring some of the body wash into his hands before proceeding to slide them over Luffy’s skin, paying special attention to the boy’s rosy nipples, washing the other. Luffy’s gasps slightly, but lets himself be rubbed down willingly, standing still for Law to glide his hands over his soft skin.

„You’re -„ Luffy starts but then swallows hard, voice fading out into a moan when Law lets his hands wander down to Luffy’s ass, grabbing his cheeks and hauling him closer to himself.

„I’m, what?“ Law asks.

„Teasing me,“ Luffy breaths out. He muffles a surprised gasp into Law’s naked chest when Law makes the bold move of pushing two of his fingers lightly against Luffy’s sweet hole, „I .. _ah-_ you’re teasing me.“

Law laughs quietly, amused, „I’m washing you.“ 

Luffy’s brows furrow, but he’s twitching against him, pushing himself against Law’s hands, „No, you’re-„

Law muffles his next word with a quick kiss, before turning the boy around, pushing him face-first into the tiles of the shower. Luffy makes a confused noise, but doesn’t resist when Law leans against him, kissing the side of his neck.

„You’re not the only one good with your mouth,“ Law mumbles, pressing another kiss to Luffy’s shoulder before he slides down to his knees, „Let me show you.“

"What are you..-„ Luffy asks, but Law interrupts.

„Spread yourself, baby,“ he instructs, „Show me that pretty hole of yours.“

Luffy seems to hesitate for only a second, before he takes a deep breath and lets the side of his face slide against the shower tile, reaching back to spread his ass, laying himself bare for Law to devour.

„That’s it, good boy. Keep that position for me. Don’t let go until I say so, okay?“

„Okay,“ Luffy nods.

Law makes a satisfied humming noise at the easy compliance, and then he simply can’t himself back anymore. Luffy moans loudly at every gentle lick, shudders when Law pushes his tongue flat against that twitching hole of his. He doesn’t taste much like anything, soap and human, clean and Law kind of loses himself in the act.

He doesn’t eat ass all that often, but when he does, he does it with enthusiasm, especially for someone like Luffy, who’s so sweet and soft and just seems to be made for him. His hole twitches beneath Law’s tongue, clearly not used to this kind of attention.

What gets him off about all of this is Luffy’s reaction to every little action. The boy is clearly overwhelmed with it all. He shudders and pushes against him, moans and groans his name, gasps out sweet little noises and looks back at Law with that needy, heated expression shining in his eyes and it just gives Law a rush of power.

Like this, Luffy would do anything for him, Law’s sure. He could probably get the boy to do the most depraved things for him, clueless and a virgin and easily impressed and fuck, if that knowledge doesn’t turn him on. God, he’s a bad man.

„Ah… _fuck_ ,“ Luffy’s moan echoes through the bathroom, bouncing off the tiles, „ _Fuck_ , Law, _please!_ “

„Please, what?" Law asks.

„I - ..ah, I don’t-“ Luffy makes a helpless noise, face squished against the tiles as he looks back him, „I don’t know, just-„

„You don’t know?“ He stands up and Luffy lets out a groan in disappointment.

Law pushes up against him, chest against Luffy’s back, hard cock sliding into the wet cleft between Luffy’s ass, rubbing against the boy’s untouched hole, while Luffy continues to spread himself, keeping up the vulnerable position.

Staying how Law put him and isn’t that something?

„Good boy,“ Law murmurs, his hand coming up to grip Luffy’s face, as he pushes him with his chest against the tiles, caging him in fully. „Feel how hard I am for you?“

Luffy nods, his breathing heavy, „Can you-..“

„Can I, what?“ Law interrupts, „Fuck you?“

Luffy shudders, and he pushes against Law, making his cock slide across his hole, pushing up against him teasingly. God, it’s enticing, isn’t it? Luffy’s so willing, so ready to be taken.

Fuck, he’s glad Sabo asked him to come around and take care of Luffy and not any of the other assholes his best friend hangs around with.

Who knew who would be fucking Luffy then right now? If the boy was just waiting for someone to come around to offer himself up? And would have they’ve been as kind as Law? Would they’ve shown Luffy the same courtesy of trying to take it slow and make it good and nice for him? How many of them would care about Luffy’s first time being comfortable in a soft bed, and not rushed and awkward, fucked against a shower wall?

None of them, probably.

Honestly, Sabo should be relieved it’s Law who’s going to take his little brother’s virginity.

„Yes, _fuck me_ , won’t you?“ Luffy whines it out, needy and frustrated, „I keep telling you to, but you-„

Law hums, sliding two of his fingers into Luffy’s mouth, muffling his complains. „You think I don’t want to?“ he asks.

He slides his other hand to close around Luffy’s hard cock, starting to jerk him off slowly. Luffy sobs out a moan around the digits in his mouth, closing his eyes at the pleasure, and Law can’t help it. He pushes up against Luffy, sliding his cock up and down Luffy’s hole.

„ _Fuck_ ,“ Law cusses, „You honestly think I don’t want to pound that sweet little cunt of yours?“

It’s like the words turn a switch.

Luffy shudders against him, his small body twitching against Law, his hips thrusting, cock jerking in Law’s tight grip as he comes all over Law’s hand. Luffy moans, drawn-out, lovely, fucking filthy as he rides out his orgasm, coming all over the tiles of the wall, his knees shaking. Law slides his fingers out of the boys pretty mouth to steady him by the waist, securing him before his legs give out.

„ _Law_ -I can’t .. _shit_ ,“ Luffy sobs out, breathless and overwhelmed.

He’s beautiful like this. His face a perfect shade of rosy red, wet black hair plastered on his forehead, his bruised lips parted, looking back at him with glassy eyes, dazed and disoriented. That orgasm must have hit him out of nowhere.

„That’s it,“ Law mumbles, lazily jerking Luffy through the aftershocks, „Easy, sweetheart.“

He suddenly realizes that Luffy’s still holding himself spread for him, presenting himself for the taking even through his own orgasm and that’s -

 _Fuck_. That’s almost enough to make Law lose it.

„Unbelievable,“ he murmurs darkly, „You’re so good for me, baby. You can let go now.“

Luffy does, turning around in Law’s grip and fuck. Does he even realize what he’s doing when he follows his orders as naturally as this? Is he even aware of the implications? Or is he just blindly following along with what Law wants of him, because he doesn’t know any better?

He doesn’t get long to think about it because suddenly Luffy embraces him, holding onto him, fingers sliding into his wet hair as he stands up on his tip-toes and presses his mouth to Law’s. _God_.

He’s the sweetest thing.

Law kisses back immediately, of course he does, pressing Luffy with his back against the tiles.

„Can I…?“ Luffy mumbles against his mouth, his hand sneakingly closing around Law’s cock, grip sure and tight, „Let me jerk you off. Please.“

It doesn’t take long for Law to completely come apart underneath the hot spray of the shower and Luffy’s undivided attention. The boy jerks him off with quick movements, clearly enjoying having Law in his hand, if the fixated glance down is anything to go by.

When Law finally comes, he fists his hand into Luffy’s hair and kisses him hard through the aftershock of his orgasm, swallowing a moan.

They’re both panting when they part, leaning against each other and Law’s in fucking heaven.

Luffy’s just perfect for him, isn’t he?

—

„Every morning should start like this,“ Luffy grins, happily munching his scrambled eggs, leaning against Law’s side.

Law hums thoughtfully, „With two orgasms?“

Luffy laughs loudly, elbowing his side, „With breakfast in bed, pervert.“

Law snorts, but keeps his thoughts to himself. Who’s the pervert here, really? Luffy came just because he’s got his mouth fucked and completely went nuts when Law called his little hole a cunt. Clearly, Luffy had some very telling buttons that Law doesn’t have any qualms about pushing in the future. Law’s not going to call him out on it, though. He just runs his hand through Luffy’s still somewhat damp hair, enjoying the closeness.

Luffy’s right though, isn’t he? Every morning should start like this.

If Luffy wanted, it could.

„If you want-„ Law starts but he doesn’t get very far.

Suddenly there’s the obnoxious ring of a phone, cutting his sentence off. It’s the typical iPhone sound, but before Law can even react and check if it's his, Luffy’s already reached towards his bedside table.

„Oh!“ He says, leaning back and grinning around his fork of food, „That’s Sabo,“

_What._

„What?“ Law asks sharply, heart in his throat. He reaches for the phone in Luffy’s hand, but Luffy holds it away from him, „Don’t you fucking-“

_Pick up._

„Hey Sabo,“ Luffy chirps into his phone, and Law nearly has a fucking heart attack.

He tries to keep as quiet as possible as Luffy talks to Sabo about his day and about school, work and about everything and nothing at all and Law finally calms down a little, coming to rest next to him.

There’s no need to worry, after all. Luffy is not stupid and is just going to pretend Law’s not here, right?

Right.

…right?

Obviously, fucking _not._

Because suddenly, Luffy glances at him with a small smile and says, „Please stop worrying! I’m not lonely, I’m with-„

Law sees it coming before the words are even out of Luffy’s mouth. He reacts as fast as humanly possible, snatching the phone out of Luffy’s hand and ending the call in a swift motion, shutting the phone off before Sabo can call again.

„Hey!“ Luffy shouts, a dejected frown appearing on his face, „What did you do that for? Gimme my phone back!“

Law does, taking a few calming breaths, before he says something he will regret later. He pinches the bridge of his nose, „You were just about to tell your brother that I’m here at ass o’clock in the morning.“

Luffy blinks confused, „Yeah, so what?“

„So what?“ Law asks, voice higher than normal, but he’s…a little shocked. Does Luffy not understand the situation? „Sabo would’ve known that I spend the night.“

There’s a pause, then, „So what?“ He asks again, this time more slowly, „What does it matter?“

Is he…serious? Law stares at him, a little flabbergasted.

„Do you want your brother to know that we’re—…“ he trails off, not sure how to word it nicely, what kind of label to put on whatever it is that they’re doing.

„I don’t care if he knows,“ Luffy shrugs.

„I care,“ Law says and immediately knows it was the wrong damn thing to say.

Luffy’s frown deepens, the corners of his mouth turn downwards. Law hasn’t seen Luffy this upset before and it…looks wrong on him. Misplaced.

„Why?“ Luffy asks sharply and he’s definitely angry now. He gets out of bed, standing up and facing Law to glare at him, „I can make my own decisions! I’m not a damn kid! Sabo doesn’t get a say and what I do and what I don’t do!“

Law stands up as well, staring Luffy down, and thank god for that height-difference because the glare that Luffy sends him is almost enough to make him feel smaller than he is.

„And what exactly are you going to tell him?“ Law asks snidely, „That you’re begging his best friend to fuck you, so you know if you like cock up your ass or not?“

Luffy flinches slightly at the harsh words, fists clenching by his side, „God, you’re such an ass,“ he huffs out.

Law raises his eyebrows, because what? _What?_ Luffy was the one who started this whole thing off, talking about _cars_ and _test driving_ and what not. And now Law is in the wrong? Now he’s the ass? _C’mon._

„You should leave,“ Luffy says.

Law just nods curtly, his insides curling together painfully, but he can’t make himself apologize. He didn’t do anything wrong. Luffy obviously needs time to come to his senses.

So he gets dressed into his clothes from yesterday and quickly shrugs into his jacket, Luffy just watches him silently, his usually sunny grin replaced by a tight line of lips and Law can’t stand that he’s the one who put it there.

He turns to leave but then hesitates for a moment… he doesn't want to go like this, but he also has no idea what to say. It’s fucking frustrating. Just a few moments ago things have been so good between them, how the hell did it all go to shit in only a matter of minutes?

„Luffy, c’mon, can’t we-„ he starts, but the younger just waves him off, nipping Law’s feeble attempt to make things right in the bud.

Not even looking at him, Luffy mumbles, „You know where the door is.“

Okay, then.

„Right,“ Law nods.

He hates himself for feeling as rejected as he does. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ! for reading <3 and waiting patiently! <3


End file.
